


Revolution (Mal x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Descendants Reader Insert [7]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Other, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Mal changed her hair and you can't help but make a joke out of it, until you find out why she did it.





	Revolution (Mal x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Possible trigger warning? I'm not sure, but better safe than sorry. In this Mal had some self-confidence issues and a little bit of self-hate. So proceed with caution!

        You noticed Mal at her locker, fiddling with her (now blonde and purple) hair. She was staring in the locker but it didn't seem like she actually needed anything. So you decided, being the amazing partner you are, to sneak up on her. You walked directly behind her, wrapped your arms around her waist and whispered into her ear, "So when's the revolution start?"

        "(Y/N)!" she exclaimed as she jumped a bit. She turned around and out of your arms. She glared at you and crossed her arms as she demanded, "What was that for?"

        You shrugged and smiled at her. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. A moment went by and she uncrossed her arms with a sigh. She turned and shut her locker. You moved to stand next to her and you both began to walk towards your dorms. While Mal was checking something in her bag you reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked at you in surprise, and you just smiled at her again. She rolled her eyes and closed her bag.

        "You know, you don't have to be sneaky. We are dating," Mal said giving you a side eye. 

        "Yeah well, if I ask you, you get nervous so an ambush is my next best option."

        Mal smiled shyly at you and you kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and looked straightforward, still not used to PDA. A few moments went by as you two walked in silence, occasionally saying hello to a passing friend (which including Evie, who was  _very_ excited to see you and Mal holding hands). You also passed Chad who was on his knees begging Audrey not to break up with him. She simply looked down at him with a smirk. You leaned over to Mal and whispered, "She should've been on the Isle."

          "The rudest of them all," Mal agreed with a nod. You continued walking with random comments thrown in here and there. You two reached the dorms and you walked Mal to her door (being the courteous partner you are) and gave her a kiss. She opened her door but caught your hand as you turned to leave.

        "Revolution?" Male asked with a raised eyebrow. You laughed a bit, of course, she wasn't letting you get away with that.

        "Jay and I were talking.." you trailed off as Male groaned. You laughed a bit and continued, "You went blonde, so obviously you're planning something. A revolution to overthrow the preps. Y'know? Infiltrate and destroy?"

        Mal frowned, which was not the expression you were expecting. You were hoping for a laugh or at least an eye roll.

        "I just, I just wanted to fit in with Auradon, like all the other people that keep looking at you..." Mal said looking down, tears welling up in her eyes. Now you frowned and hugged her. She hugged you back tightly but she didn't cry.

        "I hope you know that purple hair, blonde hair, hell even green hair won't change how I feel about you. I like  _you_ Mal. Not them."

        Mal pulled away and gave you a teary smile. You returned it and motioned into her room. "Want to go in there and watch a movie?" 

        Mal gave a more confident smile and nodded, "Harry Potter?"

        You laughed and nodded your head quickly, "I would expect nothing less.

        Mal turned to walk into her room, but she paused and turned to face you. She quickly kissed you and mumbled, "Thank you (Y/N)," and walked into her room. You stood there for a moment with a dopey smile on your face. 

        You had the best girlfriend ever. And there was no way you were letting her forget it.


End file.
